


I Think I Can Help

by SapphicScholar



Series: Smutty Supercorp One-Shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicScholar/pseuds/SapphicScholar
Summary: Kara offers a bit of...assistance to Lena before an important meeting.It's really just smut with fluffy flashbacks (including their first kiss)





	

Kara flew through the sky, basking in the warm sunlight on her skin. She had just captured an alien wreaking havoc in downtown National City and figured she would make the most of her time out of the office. Sure, her schedule wasn’t quite so demanding now that she was a reporter instead of Ms. Grant’s on-at-all-times personal assistant, but she knew that Snapper still kept tabs on his writers. The only good thing about the man was that he assigned her to cover all of the L-Corp news, which included interviewing a one Ms. Lena Luthor. After a slightly rocky start, they had fast become close friends and then, after the demise of Kara’s ill-fated relationship with Mon-El, more than friends.

\---

_A knocking sounded from the front door._

_“It’s open,” Kara called out from the couch, assuming it was Alex._

_Lena stepped in, holding a bag of potstickers in one hand and a tub of Ben and Jerry’s in the other. “I come bearing post-break up snacks! I also have a bag full of movies. We’ve got rom-coms, even the sappiest ones, in case you want to cry it out. We’ve got a handful of really stupid comedies to make you laugh. And, my personal favorites, the slasher flicks to channel any lingering anger.”_

_Kara chuckled. “What did I do to deserve someone like you?”_

_“Oh, I don’t know. You showed up at my office with a sunny smile and a willingness to not prejudge me based on my last name? You brought me donuts and stood by my side through the whole ordeal with my mother? You call me just to check in on how I’m doing whenever you see Lex or the Luthor name in the news? Any of those things ringing a bell?”_

_“You’re so sweet, Lena.”_

_Lena let out an unladlylike snort. “I think you’re the first and only person to say that to me.”_

_“Well, between you and Cat Grant, it would seem that I have a knack for finding the best in women other people find slightly cold.”_

_“There are worse women to be compared to, I suppose,” Lena mused. “Now, I believe it’s time to start eating.”_

_“Yes!” Kara squealed, grabbing plates to pile high with potstickers and putting the ice cream in the freezer for the time being._

_“So,” Lena began, “do you want to talk about it?”_

_“Eh, there’s not much to say. I just, I really, really wanted things to work out with him. I had been so sure with James, but then something just…changed. I felt like I wanted the relationship just to be in a relationship. And even though James is handsome and kind and really sort of perfect, I just, I didn’t want to force it. But then this new guy shows up. And he’s cute, right? I have eyes.”_

_Lena barely nodded._

_“He was the worst, but then he had his moments too. He could be sort of charming, I think. And for once, it was someone I didn’t have to worry about touching!”_

_Lena cocked her head to the side. “Because he made you feel safe…?”_

_“Because I didn’t have to worry about breaking him,” Kara blurted out, not quite thinking._

_“Since you’re Supergirl.”_

_Kara choked on her potsticker and downed her glass of water. “Uh, no? What? Definitely not. Just, um, strong hands!”_

_“Hmm, shame you’re straight then,” Lena teased, causing Kara to flush an even brighter shade of pink. “But seriously, Kara, I already knew you were Supergirl.”_

_“Ugh, please don’t tell Alex. She’s going to kill me if more people keep finding out.”_

_“Your secret is safe with me, Ms. Danvers. So now why was Mike safe?”_

_“Oh jeez…uh, maybe just pretend I didn’t say that?”_

_“So he’s an alien too?”_

_“Why do you have to be so smart?” Kara whined. “Mike was easy. He was simple. All I had to do was pay him a simple compliment or kiss him or bring him a snack, and he was happy. And then, on top of the easiness factor, he was almost as unbreakable as I am.”_

_“I can see that offering certain…advantages. So what happened?”_

_“Well, as it turns out, just because something is easy doesn’t mean you want it. At a certain point, I just couldn’t keep pretending. I couldn’t keep looking into his eyes and acting like I didn’t see how hard he was falling for me while I was perfectly happy keeping it casual.”_

_“Ah, so you ended it?”_

_“Yeah. And I ended it, so I have no justification for being upset. But I can’t help feeling like I’ve lost the one chance I had to feel normal.”_

_“Kara, I get wanting to be normal. Trust me. Being adopted. Being a Luthor. Being Lex’s sister. Being Lillian’s daughter. With all of that, I wanted nothing more than to just be normal. But sometimes normal isn’t all it’s cracked up to be either. And you, Kara, you’re always going to be extraordinary.”_

_Looking back on it, Kara was never able to say how she got the courage or where the notion that this would be a good idea came from, but she lunged forward and kissed Lena._

_“Kara,” Lena breathed out._

_“Oh Rao! I’m so sorry! I didn’t, I should have asked. You came over to be a friend, and here I am, totally ruining it.”_

_“Kara, please let me speak.”_

_“Right, yes, of course. Please.”_

_“I need to ask: why did you kiss me? Are you just looking for a rebound fling?”_

_“No. It’s, well, you have a way of making me feel…not normal. It’s more like you make me feel like I am extraordinary, but that it’s the best thing in the world. You feel like a partner who is equally extraordinary.”_

_“And by partner…do you mean a romantic one or a friendly one?”_

_“Can I not have both? That’s why I thought it would work with James, but then, it didn’t. But it was better than with Mike because we really were friends first. But with you, Lena, it’s different. I understand why maybe you want to wait until a certain amount of time has passed after Mike before we get together, if you even want that at all ever, but I promise I didn’t just want you as a rebound.”_

_“But you do like me?” Lena asked, needing to be sure._

_“Yes,” Kara whispered._

_Lena leaned forward and ran her hands through Kara’s hair. She kissed Kara lightly, pulling back when Kara moved to deepen the kiss. “I like you too, though I thought I made that abundantly clear in filling your office with flowers. I don’t care about the timeline with Mike too much, but I do want to do this right. And that means taking you out on a proper date before I have my way with you.”_

\---

As she flew past L-Corp, Kara debated whether or not to stop in and say hello. She flew close to the window, staying out of the line of vision from inside in case Lena was in a meeting. She hovered outside, using her X-ray vision, only to find Lena’s office empty. When she was about to leave, she heard a muffled noise and honed in to hear it. There it was loud and clear: Lena’s voice gasping out, “Kara.”

\---

Lena perched on the edge of the sink in her private bathroom, her dress hiked all the way up and her thong balled up in her left hand. Kara had been busy with Supergirl duty all night for the past week, which already left Lena on edge, having been kept awake with worry early into the morning each day. Then being left without any…release didn’t help. Now she had a very important meeting with potential new L-Corp investors in half an hour, and she just needed something to take the edge off. She should have thought of it before leaving for work, but Kara had gotten home around 5 and finally fallen asleep; it would have been rude to wake her by trying to get off in the same bed.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of what they might have done if Kara had gotten home on time the night before. She thought back to the last weekend.

_Kara had left out one of their strap-ons with a note telling Lena to put it on and wait in the bedroom. Normally she preferred giving direction to taking them, but she wasn’t going to complain with the promise of great sex to come. She quickly hung up her work clothing and wriggled into the harness, tightening the straps around her waist and thighs._

_For a moment, she felt a bit awkward, sitting on the bed with a somewhat realistic looking appendage jutting out between her legs. But then Kara had swept into the bedroom still clad in her Supergirl suit, though with the noticeable subtraction of her tights, and dropped down to her knees without a word. She lavished kisses up and down Lena’s thighs, her nails scraping at Lena’s back and moving to her chest, rolling her nipples between her fingers. Then, National City’s resident superhero had licked slowly and seductively up the dick, sucking the tip between her lips and moaning loudly as she took more and more of it into her mouth. Lena had almost come right then and there, but after a few minutes, Kara was off her knees, pulling Lena into the bed and begging Lena to fuck her hard._

With that image fixed in her mind, Lena circled her clit quickly, feeling the nub harden under her touch. Just the thoughts had made her incredibly wet, and she dipped one finger down, slowly tracing her entrance before pushing inside herself. She began slowly, lazily thrusting one finger in and out of herself. She thought of Kara looking over her shoulder at Lena, as Lena snapped her hips into Kara’s ass, fucking the blonde harder and harder. She sped up her own movements, adding a second finger. She was hitting her clit with her palm and getting her fingers as deep as they could go, but it just wasn’t enough. She let out a grunt of frustration as she squeezed her eyes shut even harder and willed herself to believe that Kara’s fingers were inside of her.

\---

Kara flew up the stairs at L-Corp, dressed once more in her CatCo outfit. Just as she was about to go into Lena’s office, Lena’s new assistant grabbed her arm. “Miss, you cannot go in there right now.”

“I think I can,” Kara nearly growled, trying to steady her heartbeat enough to calm down and be nicer to the young man.

“She said that she was preparing for a very important meeting and was not to be disturbed under any circumstances. No exceptions.”

Kara smirked to herself. So _this_ is what the great Lena Luthor does to prepare for big meetings. She made a note to add all of Lena’s board meetings to her calendar and see if she couldn’t help with this little pre-meeting ritual in the future.

“Trust me, I think Ms. Luthor would like my help.” Using her super hearing, she could hear Lena’s moans; they were nice, but they weren’t anything like the sounds she made under Kara’s careful ministrations. They weren’t the sounds of a woman coming hard enough to rid herself of a week of pent-up stress.

“I’m sorry, but you’ll just need to wait.”

“Okay, I know you’re new, and I know what it’s like to be a personal assistant. I worked for Cat Grant for years. But I also know that Lena will probably give you a raise or at least not fire you if you look in that little manual of yours and see that Kara Danvers, her _partner_ , is to be let it at all times without question.

Looking a bit impressed, the new assistant flipped through the pages of his handbook, finding a Post-it note with those instructions very clearly laid out on the last page. “Ah, okay, I suppose you know your way in…”

“Thank you,” Kara said with a smile, breezing into the office and locking the door behind her. She floated noiselessly through the office, carefully opening the door to the bathroom.

Lena’s eyes were screwed shut, two fingers thrusting quickly inside her. Her leg was thrown up onto the ledge in an attempt to get deeper.

Kara cleared her throat, making Lena gasp. “Christ, Kara, give me a heart attack, why don’t you?”

“Oh, I think I’ll give you something you’ll enjoy so much more,” Kara purred, dropping to her knees and pulling Lena toward her mouth by her thighs. She was still mentally patting herself on the back for coming up with such a witty retort when she was drawn back into the moment by Lena’s wet pussy just inches from her face.

“You have ten minutes max, Supergirl,” Lena murmured, a challenge in her voice.

Kara smirked as she leaned forward, trailing hot kisses up the insides of Lena’s thighs. “I won’t need all ten. Don’t you worry.” She dipped her tongue into Lena’s wet center, gathering wetness before trailing a lazy path up to Lena’s clit. She continued this gentle teasing, only letting her tongue flick over Lena’s clit before slipping it back down, only swirling around her entrance without ever fucking her.

Lena threated her fingers through Kara’s hair, urging her closer. “I was already close, I don’t need the teasing,” she growled through gritted teeth.

“Hmm…here’s the thing,” Kara mused, her voice low and teasing. While she spoke, she switched her tongue out for her fingers. “I have super hearing. I don’t really think that you were that close. In fact, I think you needed me. I could even here you moaning out my name, Lena. Why’s that? Did you need to pretend those were my fingers deep inside you?” With that she thrust two fingers into Lena’s pussy. “Or were you just desperately hoping that I would show up and give you the orgasm you couldn’t give yourself?”

Before Lena could fire back a sarcastic retort, Kara curled her fingers forward and took Lena’s clit into her hot mouth, sucking gently as she flicked her tongue rapidly across the sensitive nub. “Fuck,” Lena moaned. She rocked her hips into Kara’s hand, desperately fucking herself even faster, harder, needing to push herself over the edge.

Feeling Lena’s movements, Kara used a burst of super-speed, circling her tongue impossibly fast over Lena’s clit as she scissored her fingers inside the other woman, feeling Lena clench around her. Lena’s arousal dripped down her fingers with every thrust.

Lena threaded her fingers through Kara’s hair, urging her impossibly closer, harder. She felt herself hovering on the edge. Her anxiety about the impending meeting kept pulling her back every time she got close, and now she was frustrated with herself. She had the perfect woman literally on her knees in front of her, doing amazing things to her, and she was what? Too stressed to come. She grunted in frustration as she slammed her hips forward into Kara’s fingers harder and harder.

As if sensing the other woman’s frustrations, Kara sped up her movements. She pulled her mouth away momentarily, looking up and making eye contact with Lena as she ordered in a low growl: “Come for me,” before moving her mouth back to take Lena’s clit between her lips.

Lena loved Kara’s domineering side, even if it rarely made an appearance in their bedroom, given how much she also adored getting Kara on her knees or her back… But it was just what she needed. She felt her whole body tense, her muscles tight with anticipation, before she finally cracked, a powerful orgasm wracking through her as she cried out in pleasure.

Kara held Lena until she stopped trembling, using her tongue to clean up the sticky mess they had made of Lena’s inner thighs. Kara pulled herself up and kissed Lena lightly, whispering, “Good luck. You’ll knock ’em dead, babe.”


End file.
